The present invention relates to a conversion kit for chairs and more particularly pertains to allowing a chair to be converted into a planter.
The use of plant holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, plant holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding plants and flowers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While-these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe a conversion kit for chairs for allowing a chair to be converted into a planter.
In this respect, the conversion kit for chairs according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a chair to be converted into a planter.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved conversion kit for chairs which can be used for allowing a chair to be converted into a planter. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of plant holders now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved conversion kit for chairs. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved conversion kit for chairs which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a porous sheet of fiberglass having a generally rectangular configuration. The porous sheet is dimensioned for covering a seat of a chair. A sheet of plastic is included having a generally rectangular configuration. The sheet of plastic is dimensioned for covering the seat of the chair. The kit also includes a pair of gloves, a quantity of flower seeds, and a quantity of Spanish moss.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved conversion kit for chairs which has all the advantages of the prior art plant holders and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved conversion kit for chairs which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved conversion kit for chairs which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved conversion kit for chairs which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a conversion kit for chairs economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved conversion kit for chairs for allowing a chair to be converted into a planter.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved conversion kit for chairs including a porous sheet of fiberglass having a generally rectangular configuration. The porous sheet is dimensioned for covering a seat of a chair. A sheet of plastic is included having a generally rectangular configuration. The sheet of plastic is dimensioned for covering the seat of the chair. The kit also includes a pair of gloves, a quantity of flower seeds, and a quantity of Spanish moss.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.